La Gatta
by DemonSpyofCakeandCodexes
Summary: When Ezio arrives back home late at night, soaking wet from the rain and carrying his coat in his arms, Federico's suspicions lead him to a strange discovery... Rated T for language, Hope you enjoy!


Hey there! :) Just a little story I thought up this evening. Hope you all like it!

In this story, Ezio is 15, making Federico 18? o.e is that right? Anyways :) Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain beat incessantly on Federico's window, casting a greyed light into his room; scowling out at it, he rested his chin on his hand as he sat on the sill. It was nearly dawn, and he couldn't sleep with the wind screeching past the glass, and the occasional roar of thunder as it clawed the sky. Climbing off the window ledge, he crossed his room to head back to bed when he heard the front door bang. Immediately, Federico left his room, crossed the landing and began to creep down the stairs.

Only to smile at the sight of his little brother, Ezio, who was standing in the doorway. The young man was drenched from head to toe, and carrying a bundle of his coat which he had removed prior to entering the house. Water was pooling at his feet and dripping from his hair which was plastered to his forehead and face. Smiling weakly back, Ezio walked over to Federico, his boots squelching as he did.

"Ezio," Federico bit back a laugh, knowing their parents and other two siblings were asleep still upstairs. "you are soaked!" he whispered, his eyes glinting with humour.

"Well spotted, _cazzo_!" Ezio cursed as one of his boots gave an extra loud squeak as he removed them one handed; his other arm was still holding the sodden coat. Neither of them wanted to be caught out of bed this late.

"Here, Fratellino, let me hold that." Federico reached out for Ezio's coat, but it was quickly pulled away from his hand.

"No, it's OK." Ezio said a little hurriedly, before picking his boots up in one hand, coat in the other. He strolled past Federico in the next second, and was going to carry on up the stairs when his older brother blocked his path. "Federico…" Ezio grumbled. "I am tired, cold and wet, allow me to go and get changed, please?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, Ezio." Federico folded his arms, staring down at the fellow Auditore.

"Nothing's the matter, I am just tired."

"…_Va bene_." Federico rolled his eyes, standing aside to allow the other past. He waited till he heard Ezio go to his room before silently creeping up after him. Pausing just outside the door, he listened intently for even the slightest noise that would tip him off to his brother's moodiness. His eyes lit up when he heard Ezio's voice, softly crooning.

"There you go," Ezio was whispering. "All safe and warm now. Ah, you have such beautiful eyes, and your hair is so long and silky. How could anyone leave you alone by yourself, _Carina_?"

At this moment, Federico swung open the door, expecting to catch his brother in a late night scandal. In their own house, next door to him no less!

"A HA-!"

…

He was terribly mistaken.

Ezio was laying on his bed, stretched out on his stomach. In front of him, and not the beautiful women he was imagining, was a tiny kitten nestled inside the blankets; Ezio had wrapped them around its tiny body so only it's fuzzy black head poked out of the material.

Simultaneously, both sets of honey brown eyes turned to look at Federico, who was still frozen in the doorway. A moment passed, only to be broken by the kitten's low purrs as it lowered it's head back down. Swiftly, Federico crossed the room to crouch down on the bed.

"Err," Ezio nervously cleared his throat, before gesturing to the kitten. "Fed, I'd like you to meet Carina."

Federico chuckled softly, reaching and stroking the feline's head.

"Ezio, may I ask why you've brought this cat home?"

"It's Carina, and I saw her under one of the empty carts, she was mewing. Look! She looks like she hasn't eaten in days." Ezio frowned, looking up at his older brother with a serious face. "I decided to take care of her because…"

"Because? Hmm?" Humming, the elder quirked an eyebrow.

"Please can I keep her?" Ezio gave his brother the most heart breaking, kicked puppy look he could muster.

"Hmm…" He thought.

"Fed you know I'll keep her out of trouble and provide for her! I couldn't leave her out there in the rain!"

"Alright then, but if Mother or Father sees her and say you can't keep her, there is not a lot I can d-" Air left his lungs with an audible whoosh as Ezio's arms were thrown around him tightly.

"Thankyou, Federico!" He cried, the gratitude and happiness radiating from his younger brother was almost overwhelmingly adorable, and he patted Ezio's head.

"That's alright." Federico smiled, then paled as he saw Maria Auditore standing in the doorway. _Merda!_ He had forgotten to close it!

"Boys! What are you doing up so late, you'll wake up your fa-Aww!"

Shaking his head, the oldest brother looked down at Ezio, who looked overjoyed at the fact their mother had taken such a liking to Carina. She was currently stroking the kittens head and rubbing it's tiny ears as it nuzzled against her chin. After all, they both knew if anyone could convince their father to keep the little kitten, it was her.

"Madre," Ezio beamed, and Federico grinned as well. "I'd like you to meet Carina, the littlest Auditore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

^_^ Huzzah! I hope you liked it! :) Any errors/spelling that need to be corrected, please inbox me. Other than that, reviews are welcome so tell me what you think! :)

Untill next time - Jen xxx


End file.
